Over the last two decades, the number of users of computers has constantly increased. Beyond the staple of use of computers in the work environment, the use of computers at home and in personal settings has also increased during this same time. As this use of computers in both the workforce and personal life has increased, so has the desire to allow for easier use of them. In order to make the process easier for users, many operating systems today utilize a windows based configuration of application programs.
Application windows are a user interface facility of graphical user interface (GUI) systems. While application windows may vary in appearance across systems, they share many common attributes, such as a frame area with a title bar control containing window management controls, the ability to be resized and repositioned, and the ability to exist among other application windows associated with different applications. Together, multiple application windows can appear simultaneously on the screen, even layered on top of each other, typically represented by the order each application window was last accessed by the user. When an application window is the window that a user is working with currently, its frame appears in an active visual state. This is in contrast to an inactive visual state when the application window is not the window the user is currently working with. These two states typically have different appearances and primarily serve to communicate to the user which application window she is currently working with.